Trust
by Kardal
Summary: Shego is hurt, badly, and Ron is up to no good. Kim is torn by old feelings and new ones. Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible is the property of Disney. I do not own any of the characters or any other part of the show.

**A/N:** I had wanted to start on a sequel for Intensity Match, but my muse hit me with a ruler and said to do this one instead. I said I wanted to do the other story first and she hit me harder. I am in an abusive relationship. Please, help me….

-------

Ron Stoppable found his girlfriend sitting in their old tree house. The world saving Kim Possible had been missing most of the day. Normally that wasn't cause for concern, but Ron knew she had been searching for her arch-nemesis Shego.

"Hey, KP," he said poking his head through the floor access. "How is my most bon-diggity girlfriend doing?"

Kim smiled weakly. "I'm ok, Ron."

The blonde boy climbed the rest of the way into the tree house. "Piece of advice, Kim. When you are trying to convince someone you are fine, try for a happier tone." Sitting down next to her he pulled her close and held her tight. He could sense something big had happened that Kim was having serious trouble dealing with.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't appreciate it," Kim replied.

"Are we talking about Shego here?" Ron asked. "Did you find her?"

"Finding her was actually the easy part." Kim sighed.

"Look, KP," said Ron. "You can tell me to get it off your chest. I swear I won't tell a soul, even if Shego kicks my ass I won't say a word."

Kim smiled a real smile of gratitude. "It started when I got a call from Wade."

-------

Earlier that morning:

Kim once again checked the address Wade had given her. She found herself standing outside a small apartment complex in Lowerton. It was made up of a pair of small two story brick buildings that shared a small courtyard of dead grass.

Wade had taken weeks of tracking to find this place. Through knowledge of several of the green thief's aliases the hacker had come across utility bills for this place. Kim was starting to think that this was just a red herring or at best a place Shego had her mail delivered.

There was only one-way to be sure. Apartment A7 was located on the bottom floor of thee southern building. Inside the filthy hallway was lined with a dozen doors, none of which matched. When Kim reached up to know on the door a gunshot startled her into a crouch. The sound hand come from outside. She had battled a lot of madmen so far in her career as a crime fighter and faced more then her share of danger, but this place was creeping her out big time.

After regaining her composure and allowing her heart rate to return to a more reasonable rate she knocked. She waited for a moment, but no one came to the door. Kim was starting to think her first hunch was correct. 'One more try, them I am getting out of here.' Kim knocked again. This time she heard a muffled reply. "Come in."

Cautiously she opened the door and peered in. Her first impression was that the apartment matched the surrounding complex, in that it was small and dirty. On her left was a small kitchen with ugly brown countertops from the seventies. The stove was more like a matching set of hot plates then a real stove. Opening the door a little more she glanced to the right. A short hall led to the bedroom and bathroom. 'So far no traps.' Straight ahead was the living room. She could see a small television perched on a TV tray. Kim couldn't see the rest of the seating of the room hidden around the corner.

"Thank you for getting my mail again, Mrs. Cullen," Kim heard Shego say.

The redhead stepped forward and looked around the corner. Shego was stretched out on a faded recliner. The woman was dressed in a simple gray jogging suit.

When the villainess caught sight of her visitor Kim was shocked by the intensity of the rage directed at her. "How dare you, Possible," she screamed. "Get out!"

A series of plasma blasts forced her to perform a flip into the bathroom. She slipped, but caught herself on a handrail in the wall next to the toilet. Kim crouched in a defensive stance and waited. She continued to wait.

When nothing came Kim listened carefully. She could hear sounds in the living room. Shego was struggling to move something. There was some cursing and a few banking noises.

"Get out of my bathroom, Kim," came Shego's hate filled voice. "Get out of my home."

Kim edged to the door and peeked out. Shego was still stretched out in the recliner. Her hands were lit and Kim could honestly say she had never seen the older woman look so angry.

Why hadn't Shego gotten up? The young heroine scanned the room for traps. Something caught her eye. What appeared to be a collapsible wheelchair was haphazardly jammed behind the old recliner Shego was sitting in.

Kim stepped back into the bathroom and tried to replay her original entrance in her mind. Yes, she remembered it. The wheelchair had been next to the recliner when Kim had first walked in. Now it had been hidden. Why would Shego have a wheelchair, let alone try hiding it? Unless…

"I'm sorry, Shego," Kim said from her hiding place. "It's just that when someone disappears for eight months you start to worry."

"Worry about your friends, Kim," Shego said. "Just be grateful I'm not out wrecking Middleton and leave me ALONE."

"We may not be close friends, but we have been allies on several occasions," Kim said. 'Keep her talking so you can think, Kim.'

"So not in the mood, Kimmie," the thief replied.

'Good a pet name, she might be coming around.' "I just want to talk," the redhead said.

"If you don't leave, I am going to come in there and kick you ass."

"Honestly Shego," said Kim. "I'm getting the impression you can't."

There was a five second pause before a large plasma blast burned through the wall and exploded in the tub three feet from Kim. "OUT!!!" Shego roared.

Kim made a mad dash for the door, slamming it behind her. She dove down the hall in anticipation of an explosion that never came. Kim waited again, but nothing came. She stood up and started to brush the tile fragments from her clothes and hair.

A new sound met her ears. Kim tiptoed back to the door and pressed her ear against the warped wood. Was that Shego crying?

Kim realized that going back in now would be a huge mistake. She would have to find answers elsewhere. Jogging back to her car she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade," she said. "I need you to locate Drakken's current lair."

"Dr. Drakken?" asked the genius. "Haven't heard from him in a while. Not since he tried that heist without Shego." Kim listened as Wade did his search. "Got it. Drakken's new base is in a warehouse about ten miles from your current location. I'll send you the coordinates."

"Thanks, Wade," Kim replied.

Twenty minutes later Kim was standing in from of an unassuming door leading into what seemed an abandoned warehouse. On the wall was a small speaker box with two buttons, one labeled bell and one labeled talk. Kim pressed the bell button and tried to ignore the camera mounted above the door.

The small speaker came to life. "I'm out on bail legally, Miss Possible. I am not up to anything and you are trespassing. Leave now, please," said Drakken.

"I'm not here to bust you," she said. "I need to talk to you about Shego." After a moment she added, "Please."

"I don't know where she is," he replied.

"I know where she is," Kim said. "What I need to know why."

The door swung open abruptly. A wild-eyed Drakken grabbed Kim by the shoulders. "Where is she?" he ordered. Concern was painted across his face. "Tell me, Possible." The man shook her.

Kim pulled out the slip of paper with the address. The blue man snatched it away. "Good," he said. "Now stay away from her. Do not go there."

"Too late, Dr. D," she replied. "Now why is Shego in a wheelchair? If I don't start getting answers I will rethink the part about not busting you."

Drakken closed his eyes and hung his head. The man sighed deeply. "She never wanted you to see her like that. That is why she disappeared. Wouldn't even tell me where she went for fear you would get it out of me."

"Me," Kim pointed to herself. "She was worried about me seeing her?" She was stunned.

"When it comes to you, Kim, Shego has…. Issues," he said.

Kim decided not to pursue what the 'issues' were in light of Drakken's tone. "How did it happen?" she asked instead.

He nodded as if that was exactly what he expected her to say. The mad scientist motioned for Kim to follow him. Despite her better judgment she did so.

Drakken led the way through a maze of labs to a small kitchen. After seeing Kim seated he grabbed a pair of mugs and poured some of his favorite coco-moo. When they were both settled he told her the story.

It had happened about a month after Kim's graduation. Drakken had found out that she would be out of town looking at colleges. It was the perfect time to make an attempt on a nearby robotics lab. Everything had gone smooth at first. Using standard tactics they had blown a hole in the roof and came in via a hover car.

Shego and himself had almost finished loading all he needed when Global Justice arrived. It was nothing that could stop them. Shego had easily kept the agents at bay while Drakken had finished loading the car.

They had taken of and were a block away and a hundred feet off the ground when one of the agents got in a lucky shot on the hover car's propulsion drive.

The small explosion had been enough to push a standing Shego out. She had slammed into the wall of a building along the alleyway they had turned down. Drakken had watched as his partner had fallen straight to the ground far below.

Kim noted the way Dr. Drakken trembled as he described watching Shego's fall. The blue man took a few sips from his cup before continuing.

He had managed a crash landing on a nearby street. Ditching the ill-gotten goods he returned to where Shego had landed. She was unconscious and bleeding. He could hear GJ agents closing in. Unable to think of a better plan he had hidden his partner in a pile of boxes and went in search of a car. It took what seemed to him like an eternity to find a car and out wait the search for them, but eventually he was able to retrieve Shego and take her to a private clinic where he knew there would be no questions.

Shego had survived, but either the collision with the wall or the ground had shattered two vertebrae in her lower back.

"W-will she ever walk again?" Kim's voice faltered as she asked.

Drakken did the most unexpected thing. He reached out and took her hand from across the table. "This is Shego we are talking about. Between her comet powers and shear stubbornness, I know that if anyone could recover, it is that woman."

"I should go try to talk to her," Kim said.

"No, you shouldn't," he replied.

"You haven't seen where she is hiding," she said louder then she meant to. "Shego needs someone."

"You have my word she won't spend another night there," said Drakken.

Kim looked him in the eye and believed him. She remembered hearing the madman call Shego family before. "Could you at least call me from time to time and tell me how she is doing?" she asked.

Drakken promised to do so before escorting Kim out of his lair.

-------

Back in the tree house:

"Do you think he'll actually call?" asked Ron.

"As long as Shego doesn't find out." Kim stared at the wall for a moment. "It could just as easily have happened to one of us, Ron." She put her head on his chest and sighed for what seemed the thousandth time.

Ron gently started to stroke her hair to relax the redhead. "We have always known that, KP."

"It just seems so much more real now," she replied.

"I really don't think that is the reason you're so upset. Are you sure it isn't more about the fact it is Shego?" Ron thought back to how Kim had referred to Shego as being like a big sister during the whole Electronique incident.

"I-I don't know," she replied.

"Just think on it, okay?" he said. Kim nodded into his chest. Ron continued to hold onto his girlfriend for a long time until she started to return to normal. He offered to walk her home and she accepted.

Ron gave her a kiss goodbye before returning to his own home. After telling his parents he was home, Ron went up to his room and locked the door. He pulled out his Kimmunicator and removed the battery to insure his privacy. From under his mattress he produced a disposable cell phone. He dialed a number from memory and waited.

"Hello," came a voice.

"It's me, " Ron said.

"Buffoon?"

Ron shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "It is just the two of us talking, Drak."

"Sorry, Ronald," replied the blue man. "Force of habit."

"I just had a long talk with Kim," led Ron. "Why didn't you tell me what happened?"

"We may have our little project together, Mr. Stoppable, but Shego is family to me and I won't betray her trust for the sake of simple conversation," said Drakken.

"Fair enough," Ron replied. "Did you get her out of that apartment?"

"Yes, thank the gods. That place was worse then Miss Possible let on," said Drakken. "Shego is safe here in the lair now. Mad as a hornet, but safe. I just wish I understood her better. Why on earth would she stay there?"

"I don't know about that," said Ron. "But you should call Kim and let her know. Getting on her good side will be a benefit to the project."

"I agree," said Drakken. "I will call just as soon as Shego is asleep."

"Alright," said Ron. "Still on for our usual meeting on Wednesday?"

"Of course," replied Drakken.

"See ya then, partner," said Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible is the property of Disney. May the gods have mercy on her soul.

-------

Shego awoke the next morning from what she begrudgingly admitted was the best sleep she'd had in months. She would never tell Drakken, but it felt good to be back in the lair.

It took a lot longer then usual to do her morning routine. The lair was not yet equipped for her needs. She also tried to put on her old cat suit. Even laying down it was not possible to get the skin tight one piece on without help and there was no way she was going to ask.

When she finally left her personal quarters Shego made a point of scorching the first three henchmen she came across. Firstly to make the point that she was still dangerous. Secondly because she just felt like it.

Shego wheeled herself to the main lab where she was sure she would find Drakken. Sure enough the mad scientist was sitting at a desk furiously scribbling notes onto a sprawling mass of papers.

"Good morning, Shego," he said when he finally looked up. "How did you sleep?"

"Terribly," she replied coolly.

'That's my Shego', he thought. Instead he said, "We'll get your quarters upgraded soon."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what's the plan this week, Dr. D," she said to change the subject.

"Plan?" he asked.

Shego groaned. "You know, world domination, enslavement of mankind, and the like." She rolled her hand trying to lead him in.

"Everything is on hold until after my trial next week," he replied casually.

Shego gave him a look that screamed 'Have you lost your mind!' "You plan to stand trial?" She shook her head in disbelief when he nodded. "Do you plan to stay in prison too?"

"For six months followed by a few years of parole," he said.

"Are you delusional?" she asked. "You'll be lucky if they let you out before you're eighty."

"A friend called in some favors on my behalf," he said.

Shego rolled away mumbling to herself about a certain someone going madder. Exploring the new lair proved difficult. The main floor was comprised of her quarters, the lab, and the hanger. Everything else required the use of stairs.

Frustrated she decided to take a ride. The hover cars already had ramps installed for loading and unloading equipment. They were also solely hand operated, no foot pedals.

Shego activated the bovver car's stealth and lazily soared around the Middleton area for hours. At first simply flying again was enjoyable enough, but she grew bored. There was no purpose to it and her mind wondered.

Drakken didn't need her. She couldn't defend him. She couldn't steal what he needed. The green thief began to feel useless as her thoughts spiraled downward. If anything her little cruise was simply wasting fuel. Worse then useless, she was a drain on resources.

She landed the hover car near the Middleton Mall. She would just buy a television and stay in her quarters and out of the way.

The first few months after the accident Shego had been unsure of going out in public, but it didn't take long to get used to it. People didn't see her. Being in a wheelchair proved to be one of the best disguises ever. Except for the occasional child, people made a point of not looking too hard in her direction.

She had even considered from time to time keeping the wheelchair if she ever walked again. It would be useful for staking out places. 'Not bloody likely.' She would destroy the thing in a second.

Using the directory she selected an electronics store that she knew had home delivery and headed in that direction, right past Club Banana.

-------

"I'm clocked out, Mon," Kim said to her friend.

"Okay, girlfriend," replied Monique. "I'll be out in an hour or so."

"Give me a call," said Kim looking over her shoulder as she walked out of the store. The redhead smashed into a wheelchair while she wasn't looking. Her hands instinctively shot out to stop her fall and braced against the arms of the chair, pinning the owner. Her face came to a stop mere inches from Shego's.

Both appeared mortified. Kim stood and blushed from embarrassment. "I am SO sorry, Shego," she said.

The villainess regained her composure quickly "Watch where you're going, Possible." Shego wheeled around the redhead and continued on her way, hoping she would be left alone.

She should have known better. Kim followed Shego through the mall. "Whey can't we just talk," asked Kim.

Shego pointed back and forth between them a few times. "Enemies," she said without stopping.

"Come on, the last time we were here together we had a good time, admit it," Kim said.

"I recall my brain being scrambled at the time," said Shego. 'I also recall how close I came to saying something we both would have regretted. I actually owe the Buffoon for that one.'

Shego realized she had passed the store she wanted. She stopped, spun around and almost ran Kim over before she was forced to a stop. "Look Kim, I don't want to be your friend," she said. 'True enough.' "You've got two options. Either take me to prison or leave me alone."

Kim continued to block her path. Shego saw the stubbornness in the redhead's eyes. "Are those really the only options for us?" Kim asked.

'No,' Shego thought to herself. 'But they are the only ones worth mentioning.' Instead she simply said, "Yes." The green thief tried to give Kim the sternest look she could manage.

Kim's stubborn look slipped to a sad one. Shego went in for the kill before she could rationalize an apology. "Why don't you go pester someone that wants to be around you, like that lapdog you call a boyfriend, and leave me in peace."

Kim no longer looked her in the eye. The heroine kept her gave down on the floor. She tried to say something, but only let out a small squeak. Words failing she nodded and then literally ran away.

Suddenly Shego didn't feel like she deserved a television. Maybe it was time to go back to the lair.

-------

Three days later, aka Wednesday:

Knock, knock, knock. "Shego?" Drakken's voice came through the closed door. "You've been in there for three days. Are you ever going to come out?" The madman felt relief when the door slid open. Relief turned to terror as a barrage of plasma bolts emerged from the darkness within and headed straight at him.

Drakken, thanks to years of practice, managed to sidestep the halfhearted attempts on his life. "Come now Shego," he said. "I have a meeting with my new partner and I want you to come along."

"New partner?" she asked from the shadows. "So you have replaced me." Her tone made her disappointment clear.

"No, Shego," said Drakken. "Just for this one job."

"What job is that," she asked.

"The destruction of Kim Possible," Drakken replied in what he hoped was a casual tone.  
He was a little surprised when he heard her laugh. Were Ron and himself wrong about Shego's feelings?

"This I have to see," she replied. "Get out so I can get dressed. I want to meet this partner that you think can succeed where we have failed."

Drakken went to wait in the car. 'Relax Drew. She is just playing it cool. We can't be wrong about this, can we?' After Shego joined him they flew to the meeting place. Along the way he worried about if the plan had a major flaw.

Shego was lost in thought too. If Drakken and his new partner did have a plan to kill Kimmie could she stop it? Should she stop it? Of course she should stop it! But could she? The cycle went on until they arrive at the world headquarters of Bueno Nacho.

Most didn't know it, but after the Little Diablo incident, Drakken had kept his shares in the company. The madman kept his presence in the company low, but still had access to the offices.

The pair took the elevator up to the main office. Inside the new partner was already waiting. "Sidekick?" Shego asked confused.

"Show some respect to my partner, Shego," Drakken said.

"Yes, showing some respect would do you some good," said Ron with a sneer.

"Don't think I can't still kick your ass, Stoppable," Shego growled. The green woman's hands lit, but Ron didn't back down.

In fact he took a few steps closer. "You will not use that name. I am Zorpox to you, unless I need to find another pit full of piranhas," said the young man.

Shego almost laughed. "You are not Zorpox. The Attitudinator was destroyed. Besides you would be blue…" Shego stopped when Ron lifted his sleeve and wiped away the skin toned body paint to reveal a blue tone underneath.

"As you were saying," he asked.

"Never mind," Shego rolled back a foot and remained quiet while the men got down to business.

At first they discussed the restaurant chain that owned the building they were in. Shego got the impression Zorpox was a part owner from the profits he had received from the Naco sales since his blunders with the first check. Shego tuned them out for half an hour until they turned to the subject of Kim.

"Is everything built to my specifications, Dr. Drakken," Zorpox asked.

"Yes," replied the mad scientist. "You need only lead her into my lair."

Zorpox shook his head, "No, Kimberly Ann Possible is starting to suspect me. We need a new decoy." The men turned to face Shego.

The villainess held up her arms and shook her head. "No way," she said. "She would never trust me." 'Don't ask me to do this, Dr. D,' her mind screamed. 'I'm past this. I don't want to hurt her.'

"Just try," said Zorpox. "Ask her to help you install a handrail in your shower or something. It doesn't matter how you do it, just get her to the lair. We will take care of the rest." The evil look on the men's faces gave her the creeps.

"When," she asked to give herself time to think of a way out of this.

"Now works for me," said Zorpox. "Are you ready Dr. D?"

"Yes, now would be perfect. The sooner she is destroyed the sooner we can move on to the next stage," said Drakken.

"Does this have anything to do with you standing trial?" asked Shego confused.

She didn't catch Drakken's wince at his lack of forethought in mentioning that. "That is none of your concern, Shego," he said. "Just take the hover car and get Possible to the lair."

Zorpox began to laugh evilly. "Boo-yahahahahahaha. We will be waiting." Soon Drakken joined in. Shego left with the sound of evil laughter filling her ears.

"I need a plan and quick," she said to herself.

-------

**A/N:** Thanks to those that have pointed out my ridiculous lack of good grammar. I need to work on it. How does one find a good beta reader?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible is the property of Disney. I do not own any of the characters or any other part of the show.

-----

As Shego flew over the roof of Kim's house she heard a metallic clink and felt a sudden change in the weight distribution of the hover car. A few seconds later the redheaded teen hero pulled herself over the side of the car and into the copilot seat.

"Do you want to tell me why you have been flying back and forth over my house for an hour?" Kim asked.

"Trying to come up with a good way to give you the news," Shego replied honestly. The green villainess turned the car around and pointed it in the direction of the lair.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"We have a pair of blue boys waiting for us back at the lair." Shego recounted her meeting with Drakken and Zorpox. The green villainess was a little surprised that Kim didn't interrupt or accuse Shego of lying when she had finished her tale.

Shego turned on the auto pilot and gave Kim her full attention. "You aren't reacting the way I expected, Princess. What's up with that?"

"Wade has mentioned that Ron keeps removing the battery on his Ronmunicator and well..." Kim fumbled for the right words. "Ron hasn't been acting right lately. He seems almost distant. In fact the day I found you was the first day he has held me in months and I think he only did that because I was obviously distraut."

An awkward silence feel over the cab until they reached the lair. Shego brought the car down in its usual spot in the hanger. "I'll distract Drakken and you can fetch your boyfriend and take him to your nerdlinger or something." Shego wheeled herself out of the hanger without a glance back.

Kim found a ventilation shaft and started her clandestant search for Ron. As she slipped through the shaft Kim checked each of the vents looking for the room that Ron was in.

She found her BFBF in a small lab. When she looked through the grate he smiled directly at her. "Hey, KP," he said. "Do you remember that vacation you keep asking me for?" From his pocket Rufus popped up and handed his master a small remote control. "Thanks little buddy," said Ron.

Kim was about to ask what was up when Ron pushed the button on the remote.

The grate she had been looking through slammed shut with a loud clang. An odd odor began to fill her nose. She tried to crawl to an open shaft, but movement became slow and awkward. Each grate she came to was sealed tight. Her frantic search for a way out slowed as the gas built up. Consciousness soon left the heroine.

-----

Kim was starting to get majorly annoyed. All she wanted was ten more minutes of sleep, but someone kept prodding her and calling for her to wake up. She halfheartedly swatted at whoever was trying to awaken her, hoping they would take the hint.

"Damn it, Pumpkin," came Shego's voice through the clouds in her mind. "Wake up or I'll start getting creative."

Odd, what was Shego doing in Kim's bedroom? Another question, why was her bed so hard tonight? As she pondered these questions her memory started to return. It had been a trap! Kim shot to her feet fully awake and dropped into a defensive position.

Looking around she discovered Shego and herself were trapped in a cell of some sorts. The green villainess was sitting on the floor propped up against one of the walls. Her chair was nowhere in sight. Despite the severity of the situation Shego had a smirk on her face as she laughed at Kim's reactions.

"I know why I am in here, but what about you?" Kim asked relaxing her stance.

"You were caught in the ventilation shaft. Drakken might not have figured it out, but Zorpox realized I had betrayed them," said Shego. "In fact the sidekick apparently already figured out that I would, because this cell is plasma proof." To demonstrate Shego launched a volley of plasma at the solid metal door leaving only the faintest discoloring.

Before she could continue the conversation with Shego the entire cell shifted and began to sway. Kim found herself flung against the wall next to Shego. Before she could fully right herself the cell swayed the other way and she bounced off the other wall. Kim sank down the wall to the floor and remained there until she felt the bottom of the cell hit a hard surface. The rumbling of a diesel engine roared to life nearby.

"Looks like we're going on a trip, Kimmie," Shego said. "Hope you packed a toothbrush."

Once she was certain that there would be no more moving Kim got comfortable opposite her nemesis. "You seem to be taking this all quite well," she commented.

"That's because I know that eventually I'll get out," said the thief. "And when I do, it's going to be a blue man barbecue."

"In other words I was unconscious for the R rated curse fest, huh?"

"Shut up, Princess."

Kim hid a grin and took the time to further inspect her surroundings. Their prison was a solid metal construct of about twelve feet by ten feet. the ceiling was eight feet high. Four small vents were mounted near the ceiling and Kim could feel a constant breeze flowing from them that meant there was some sort of forced air system attached. Apparently Drakken and Ron didn't want them to accidently suffocate.

The ride went on for hours on, what they assumed, was a large truck. Eventually the truck stopped. There was more swaying as their cell was transported again. When everything settled their remained a gentle rocking sensation.

"I'm thinking boat," said Kim.

-----

Another hour passed before the cell began to sway again. They felt the cell being set down on some solid surface. Ten minutes passed then they heard a single beep sound and then the door slowly swung open.

Kim crept up on the door and carefully peeked out into the bright sunshine. White sandy beaches and crystal clear blue water stretched for as far as she could see. "I am going to kill Ron for this, " she said.

"What is it," asked Shego.

"I have been asking him to take me to a nice romantic secluded island for months now," said Kim. "And when he finally does its to use it as a prison."

The redhead went back to Shego and bent over to pick her up. "What the hell do you think your doing," Shego shouted when Kim scooped her up.

"Taking us to the tree line, duh. This metal box is going to get hot real quick in the sun." Kim said.

"Put me down, now," Shego said furiously.

"Do you want to crawl out of here?" Kim asked.

Shego was about to retort, but came up empty. The green villainess grumbled the entire way up the beach and was still cursing under her breath when Kim put her down under the shade of a palm tree.

From their place in the shade they could see a ship sailing quickly away. Next to the cell that had held them was another smaller container. Kim went to investigate.

Inside she found basic food supplies, some first aid kits, and basic survival tools. "What is your game, Ron?" she asked the sky.

Kim collected some supplies and returned to Shego. "They sure are taking a lot of trouble to keep up alive," she said to her fellow prisoner as they sorted the things they would need to survive. "The only thing missing is some sort of fire starter."

Shego just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right," Kim felt embarrassed for missing the obvious. "I should go collect some wood for a fire. We only have a couple of hours until dark." Kim disappeared into the tree filled center of the island leaving Shego alone.

The green villainess grew restless doing nothing. Funny, laying in the sun was always one of her favorite pasttimes. Seeing the expanse of sand gave her an idea. It had been years since she had done the trick that came to mind. Shego pulled herself to where the plant life ended and the sand began. Using an old fallen tree as a support she began to scoop up handfuls of sand.

Turning up her plasma up as high as it would go, she began to melt the sand into a growing blob of glass on the smooth surface of a large rock. when she had enough glass Shego kept up the heat as she molded it in a way similar to an artist using clay.

Carefully she drew out a long straight stem. Using a single finger tip she formed thorns along the shaft. Using more glass she crafted a few leaves and attached them. Using her complete concentration she painstakingly formed the rose petals one by one. and added them to the end of the shaft.

When the flower was done Shego held it up in the sunlight to inspect her handy work. In the tropical sunlight the crystal clear rose shined brightly.

"Wow." Shego heard a voice from behind her say.

"It's nothing," she said casually. Shego pulled her arm back and made to throw away her creation as if to prove the point that it was no big deal. Really she thought it was one of the best ones she had ever made.

"Please don't," Kim said quickly. "If you don't want it, can I have it?"

Shego set the glass flower down on the rock she had been using as a work bench. "Fine, but it is still hot so wait for a while before trying to touch it," she said casually. _She wants something I made! Maybe I should have spent more time on the petals._

"Okay," said Kim. "I'm going to build a fire pit and then we can heat up some of these rations."

_Who would have guessed Shego was such a talented artist? I wonder what else I'm going to learn about her here._

After building a pit that she was sure would contain the fire Kim carried Shego to it. The green villainess remained silent through what she saw as the ultimate humiliation. They ate together, but every time Kim tried to talk to her Shego would just shrug off the attempt.

After eating Kim set to the task of building a shelter. Before full dark she managed to give them partial protection. She would just have to work on it more tomorrow.

-----

"And how, exactly, does leaving them on a deserted island help?" asked Drakken his partner who was sitting next to him on the small private jet they had chartered. The pair were enroute to a meeting in Japan that Ron had set up.

"The island serves two purposes," said Ron without looking up from his screen. Rufus and he were playing a first person shooter against each other on a pair of laptops. "One it forces them to depend on each other. By the time we retrieve them they will be working together like a well oiled machine. Secondly, it will give us the uninterrupted time we need to get everything else into place for the plan."

"What about that hacker friend of yours?" asked Drakken nervously. That kid had caused him some serious headaches in the past.

"On board and working with another friend of mine, Felix Renton," said the blonde boy. "They don't know the whole plan, but I gave them a project that I think Shego will really like when it is done."

"The only things that woman likes are fighting Kim Possible and vehicles that can break the sound barrier or wipe out a small city, a preferably both," Drakken scoffed.

Ron had a wicked grin on his face when he replied. "Then we have nothing to worry about."

-----

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this. I promise to try harder to update quicker. Also thanks to those that offered to be my beta reader.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Kim Possible is the property of Disney

-----

Kim finished the shelter after two days. Shego complained that it could have been done quicker, but Kim had insisted on a decent floor made of lashed branches and a pair of windows.

Shego, for her part, had woven the palm leaves that Kim put on the roof and also for curtains to cover the door and windows. When the project was complete they had a comfortable space just a little bit smaller then the cell that had been used to transport them to the island, but infinitely more comfortable.

With the shelter complete, Kim took the time to bring all of the supplies up from the shore before a storm came along and swept it all away to sea.

Exploration of the island provided them with a beautiful spring filled pond that would supply them all of the fresh water they would need for as long as it took. It was straight out of every tropical fantasy movie. The water was cool and deep. It flowed out of its basin and down a small stream to the ocean beyond the tree cover. Kim took the time to clear a path from their hut to the spring. Food, on the other hand, would be a problem if they were stuck for more then a week.

On their fifth morning stranded on the island Kim was wandering around the far side of the tiny island. She had quickly discovered that Shego was someone to be avoided first thing in the morning. The green woman did not take to kindly to being awoken before noon.

Kim had decided it best to spend her mornings away to give Shego some quiet and privacy. Yesterday when she had returned she had found the green woman trying to pull herself to the spring to take a bath on a makeshift sled. Doing the smart thing Kim had kept herself hidden. She had watched until Shego was at the edge of the spring and then she had retreated to give the older woman some privacy.

Today she did the same. When she was sure Shego had made it to the spring she took the long way around to return to their shelter and wait for Shego to return.

Sitting on the beach she twirled the glass rose Shego had made between her fingers and watched the prism effect as tiny rainbows bounced off the sand and her legs. It was very relaxing to just listen to the waves. _It is kind of nice not having to worry about saving the world for a few days, but I wish I knew what Ron was up to. _

When she heard her name being screamed from somewhere behind. Instincts kicked in and Kim was up and moving instantly. The ground was a mere blur beneath her as she took the path towards the spring.

Immediately upon arrival she saw Shego thrashing at the water with all of her might in the middle of the pond. The woman had already proven she could swim fine without her legs, but obviously she was snagged on something under the water this time. Kim kicked off her shoes and dove in. Using her forward momentum she covered the distance to Shego underwater. Without surfacing she inspected the situation. The forked limb from an old tree had a firm grip on the villainess' left foot.

In order to unhook Shego she would need to pull her underwater for a moment. Kim surfaced. "Shego, calm down," she ordered firmly. The redhead hooked her arm around Shego's chest and helped hold her head up. "I can unhook you, but you will need to trust me."

"Damn it, Possible," Shego cursed. "Just unhook me."

"Take a deep breath," Kim dove back under and jerked down and to the left on Shego's leg removing the entangled foot from the grip of the tree. When she was free Shego used the remaining strength in her arms to start for the shore.

Kim surfaced and followed at a distance. She let the older woman try to pull herself out of the water. When she was sure her aid wouldn't result in an assault, Kim climbed out herself and pulled Shego from the water.

"Thanks," Shego said. The woman was sprawled out on the grass, her chest heaving in an attempt to catch enough air to repay the debt it had collected over the last several minutes.

Kim noticed then that her companion was very naked. She averted her eyes and blushed a deep shade of red. "No big," she replied. The teen hero grabbed her shoes and made to leave Shego to get dressed. "Give me a holler when you are ready and I'll carry you back to the shelter."

"Kim wait," Shego said. Kim paused, but didn't turn to face Shego. The green thief waited for a moment, "Never mind." Kim left Shego alone to dress.

Kim was worried that Shego had taken her refusal to turn around as being rude or not wanting to listen, but she was just so embarrassed. Kim did not want Shego to see how bright red she had turned. Alone in the trees she had time to think about why it was so flustering to see Shego naked. Kim saw other women naked all the time in the locker room at school, both back in high school and now in college, where she remained in cheer leading.

While Kim tried to figure out her own responses, Shego was busy trying not to read to much into Kim's running off. _She just wanted to give me privacy, that's all. She wasn't repulsed by my green... features. Hell, who am I kidding. Repulsed or not there is no way..._

Fully dressed, Shego let Kim carry her back to the shelter. Her arms were just too weak from all of the thrashing she had done in her panic. She hated how foolish that had made her look. She was still mentally berating herself when she heard an odd sound from Kim. Looking up at her carrier she saw that Kim was about to cry.

"What's wrong, Princess?" she asked. Shego looked to the path ahead where the redhead was looking. On the ground was the glass rose Shego had made. Kim had dropped it in her panicked run to the spring and it the bloom of the flower had broken off of the stem. "Relax, Kimmie," she said. "I can fix that easily."

The green thief had Kim put her down next to the rose and gather the pieces for her. Using a single finger she heated the glass tip of the stem and reattached it. It really was a simple thing, but the look on Kim's face made it seem like so much more when Shego handed it back to the teen heroine. Neither would admit it, but there was a feeling of butterflies in each of their stomachs as their fingers touched when Shego handed the rose back to Kim.

-----

"I hate this place," said Drakken. "It reminds me of a sweat shop."

"That is because it is a sweat shop, Drakken," replied Ron. They were on a catwalk overlooking the floor below where hundreds of Chinese men and woman worked to assemble electronics. The smell of burning plastic and soldier was oppressive.

"What does this have to do with Kim and Shego?" asked Drakken confused.

"Yes, I am confused as well, Ron-kun," said Yori. "When you arrived at Yamanouchi asking for my help with Kim-san I would not have guessed a sweat shop was part of the plan."

"This stop has nothing to do with Kim," said Ron. "This is the factory where Hench Co. makes their wares."

"Oooohhh, can I have a death ray?" Drakken suddenly found himself in his own personal heaven.

"Yeah, but you have to promise not to destroy any cities until after your trial," Ron joked. "We don't want to ruin the good will that I spent so many favors on."

Squealing like a school girl Drakken went in search of his new toy. Ron asked Yori to follow the blue man and keep him out of trouble. Meanwhile, Ron visited the factory director and made the arrangements, paid the bribe, and received a package. All business was completed before the blue madman returned to show off his prize.

Ron led the way from the factory and back to the jet. "Where to next Stoppable?" asked Drakken.

"We'll talk about it in a minute," said Ron. "Would you please go tell the pilot to get ready for take off. I want to talk to Yori alone."

"No problem, partner," said the blue scientist. The man was still tinkering with his new toy as he boarded.

When they were alone, Ron pulled the odd looking helmet from the box he had gotten from the factory and quickly dropped it on Yori's head before the ninja could react. She screamed for a moment and then slumped to the tarmac.

Ron shook his head. "I wish we still had the Attitudinator that Electronique had weaponized. This having to put it on her head is so inconvenient."

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and looked apologetic.

"I know little buddy," said Ron. "But if it hadn't exploded when we were trying to fix it, we would still be just the sidekicks, wouldn't we?"

Rufus nodded enthusiastically.

Yori stood up and handed the Attitudinator back to Ron. "What is the meaning of this, Ron-kun?" she asked.

"How do you feel, Yori?" he asked.

"I feel like destroying Kim Possible for taking you away from me," she said coldly.

Ron laughed. "Don't worry about that, Yori-babe. Me and Kim are splits as far as I'm concerned. So would you like to join me in taking over the world?"

"That would be most fun," Yori replied with a wicked grin. "What can I do, Ron-kun?"

"Return to Middleton and begin reprogramming all of the synthodrones in Drakken's army. I want them all upgraded to use ninjutsu. And see if you can do something with the regular henchmen as well. Oh, and call me Zorpox"

Yori bowed deeply. "As you wish Zorpox-sama." The ninja quickly faded into the darkness.

Ron reboxed his Attitudinator before climbing on board the jet. Drakken was waiting in the posh cabin. "Let's get going. I believe it is time to pick up our girls from that island," said Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible is the property of Disney, duh. Since I don't own Disney, logic dictates that Kim Possible isn't my property either.

------

Shego pulled herself out of the hut and scanned the shoreline for Kim. As usual the redhead was nowhere in sight. The green thief began her traditional morning trek to the spring, intent on not going to far out in the water this morning.

When she arrived at the pond she was surprised to see Ron Stoppable casually sitting by the water in a traditional meditation pose. On the ground in front of him was the glass rose. Though there was no doubt that he had heard her approach, the former sidekick did not open his eyes.

Shego pulled herself within a few yards before wrangling her legs into a presentable sitting position. Once she was settled she launched a small plasma blast at Ron's head. As she had expected from his casual demeanor the ball of plasma was immediately absorbed by a plasma shield.

Ron finally opened his eyes. "That is something I have always admired about you Shego, you go for what you want."

"Where is Kimmie?" she demanded.

"Already aboard a jet en route to Middleton," he replied. "Don't worry, she didn't leave you behind voluntarily."

"Comforting," she replied with sarcasm. "What do you want, Stoppable?"

"Tisk, tisk, Shego. I give you a week long vacation on a beautiful deserted island with the woman you love and you get all snippy with me," Ron feigned a hurt look. Shego blanched at his words. She was about to protest when he continued. "What I want from you is the same thing Drakken used to want. I want a super powered villainess watching my back."

Shego eyed the blonde man carefully. Could this buffoon be serious?

Ron pulled a small remote from his pocket. Soon a small aircraft descended from the sky directly into the small clearing that surrounded the spring. The machine was sleek and deadly looking with swept wings that held two small but powerful swivel jets mounted within. On the back was a single larger engine. There was little more then cockpit and wings, but twin laser cannons were mounted close to the fuselage. It was what you would imagine if a high end motorcycle and a military fighter jet had a kid. The entire thing was painted in Shego's scheme of black and green.

"It is capable of near sonic speeds. So maneuverable you could fly it through any opening with larger then the five foot width it has with the wings fully swept back. It can hover anywhere from inches to a few thousand feet from the ground. I am sure with your piloting abilities you will be able to do some amazing stunts with this one," Ron watched closely as Shego eyed the new toy.

"You want me to be your sidekick?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, I already have one of those," he replied. "I want a general. In return I will give you whatever you want. I hear your interested in Iceland." He said the last with a little grin as if he had something funny.

Shego considered her options for a moment. "What if I said I want your girlfriend?" she said in an attempt to throw her own curveball.

Ron laughed out loud. "I don't think you are interested in Yori. Now, Kim Possible on the other hand." The former sidekick shrugged. "You may find her to be a little less prudish after I get done with her."

Shego stared at the man in front of her unclear of what he could possibly mean.

"I plan to use the Attitudinator on her as soon as we reach Middleton," said Zorpox. "I will take over the world, and that will take more then one general. Two birds, one stone. I keep Kim Possible from stopping me and I get a two generals that are known throughout the world for their, as Drakken would say, 'mad skills'."

Shego found herself finally starting to understand the scale of Ron's plans. There were a million details she didn't know yet, but there was little doubt that world conquest was well within the grasp of the boy she had called a buffoon for so long. Her mind turned to the idea of an evil Kim. _Would I have a chance with Princess if she didn't have those stupid ideals holding her back? Would she still be my Kimmie?_

The green thief turned to the small craft and once again admired it's fine lines. "I'm in," she said.

Ron finally rose to his feet. The blonde boy tossed the remote to the green villainess. "Good. I will meet you back at the lair. Enjoy the flight." With that Ron disappeared back down the trail Shego had arrived from leaving the woman alone with the small jet.

Shego examined the remote. There were several buttons; home, stealth, cover fire, and mount. Shego pressed the mount button. The small craft hovered closer. The small cockpit's canopy slipped back revealing a comfortable seat with more buttons then seemed reasonable. The craft dipped a wing to the ground and several of the surface panels shifted revealing grips that Shego could use to pull herself up. Before she did so Shego retrieved the rose from the spot that Zorpox had left it.

Once seated within the green villainess took the time to familiarize herself with all of the controls of the jet before initiating a vertical takeoff. Pointing the nose in the direction of Colorado, Shego pushed the throttle control forward all of the way. The pressure pushing her back into her seat left a small evil grin on her face.

------

Kim arrived at the lair in chains. There was nothing she could do as she was unloaded and led through the lair to a containment cell. The part that really messed with her was that Rufus was there to supervise the entire procedure.

When Yori had made an appearance, Kim had momentarily believed she had been rescued. But Yori had only taken the time to give Kim some cryptic warnings to stay away from 'her Zorpox-sama'. The ninja tossed Kim into a cell under heavy guard.

She had been alone in the dark for hours before Drakken arrived. "Miss Possible are you in there?" she heard the voice of Drakken coming through a small vent. She had noticed that all of the vents in the lair had been altered to smaller sizes.

"What do you want Drak?" she said. Kim put her back to a corner near the vent and kept her eye on the direction of the door. It was too dark to actually see the thing.

"I must warn you that Zorpox is planning something evil," said Drakken.

"Really," she replied sarcastically. "You should know. After all he is your partner."

"I was Ron's partner in operating the Bueno Nacho, that's all. We met at a shareholders meeting and we started talking." There was a long pause before the blue man's voice returned. "He tricked me."

"How's that?" she asked for nothing better to do. She didn't really believe what the man was saying.

"I accidentally let it out that Shego has a thing for you," said Drakken. It was a good thing that Kim's face was hidden in the darkness. "He led me to believe that you had similar feelings for her. I thought we were working on a plan to hook the two of you up. Unfortunately, I was duped... Zorpox is a devious man. If I hadn't witnessed him using the Attitudinator on that ninja girl I would still be in the dark."

Kim thought about her encounters with Shego since she had found the woman in that small apartment back in Lowerton. Could there be some truth in what Drakken was saying?

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"So that you are prepared for when he gets back. He should be here soon," said Drakken. "I am leaving to warn my fellow villains. There is no way any of us are letting the buffoon upstart conquer the world before one of us does!" Apparently that was all the mad scientist had to say. When Kim called out again there was no answer.

A few minutes later the door opened. Waiting in the hall, flanked by several guards and Yori, stood Ron. In the ninja's hand was the Attitudinator. "Kimberly Ann Possible, I hope your ride from the island was acceptable."

"Cut the crap, Ron," Kim snapped. "Where's Shego?"

Ron had the still chained Kim picked up by a pair of henchmen and the teen hero was carried behind Ron as he led the way up to the roof of the lair. Along the way Kim threatened her former best friend about what would happen if Shego had been harmed.

Soon after the group arrived on the roof a dot appeared on the horizon. Kim watched as the dot grew into a small jet that came at them fast. The teen hero quickly recognized Shego's colors as the jet slowed and began to hover and circle the roof. The canopy slipped back as the compact machine hovered near the group of waiting people.

When the craft landed the front end split open and allowed Shego to roll out in an advanced wheelchair quite similar to the one used by the jets creator, Felix.

Kim was shocked into silence by the obvious betrayal. _Who was I kidding? Shego is evil. She sided with Zorpox before, it only makes since for her to do it again. _The teen's shoulders slumped as she realized that there was no one to come to her rescue this time. Kim hung her head and did her best not to cry.

This was when Ron turned to her. "Well, Kimberly Ann Possible, you have two choices." Yori handed the Attitudinator to her new boyfriend. He in turn held it out for the redhead to take. "Either put it on voluntarily, or I do it for you."

Kim felt someone behind her release the chains that held her wrists. She rubbed her wrists and eyed the device in Ron's hands. She calculated her chances of escape. Between Ron, Yori, Shego, and a half dozen guards, the odds didn't look to good. Considering how well Ron was able to use his MMP the last time he was changed she wasn't completely sure she could take him alone. Yori was pretty tough as well.

Then there was Shego. Kim avoided looking directly at the woman. If she had she might have seen the torn look on the green thief's face.

With a deep sigh, Kim reached to take the Attitudinator from Ron. _Maybe someone will figure out a way to stop us and turn me and everyone else back..._

Before she could get her hands on the demonic device there was a flash of green. A plasma ball knocked the Attitudinator from Ron's hands. Shego quickly pressed a few buttons on the remote control. The small jet took off by itself and began to sweep back and forth over the roof laying down laser fire.

Ron and Yori were forced to dive for the stairwell that led back down to the rest of the lair. Shego for her part sent the remaining guards for cover behind the roof mounted air conditioning units with her own brand of firepower. In the chaos Kim was able to retrieve the Attitudinator before running over to Shego.

"Let's get out of here, Pumpkin," said the green thief. After pressing another button on the remote the jet returned to them and the front split back open. Shego pulled Kim into her lap before backing into the cockpit while still lobbing shots at the stairwell to keep Zorpox at bay.

Zorpox and Yori could only watch as the jet rose and quickly maneuvered out of sight. The evil pair could hear the engines of the jet as it raced away at near street level below.

Ron paced for a few moments. "Yori, How are the upgrades coming for the synthodrones?"

"We will have a hundred units in a few more hours, Zorpox-sama," she replied.

Ron nodded as his plans began to shift again. Being flexible was one of the advantages he had over Drakken. He would adapt to this set back. "Take them and go to Go City."

"Do you wish me to kidnap Shego's family?" Yori did not care much for that idea. With their powers, the brothers would prove a difficult bunch to catch.

"No I want you to go to the prison there and retrieve a couple of people that I may have a use for," Zorpox smiled evilly as his newly modified plan began to solidify in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the property of Disney. Is there honestly anyone that reads this stuff that doesn't already know that?

-----

Kim found herself in an awkward position. As Shego's jet screamed over Middleton Kim was still on the lap of the woman she had just recently discovered had feelings for her. Drakken's words still echoed in her mind. Kim would have been able to deal if only she could just get her head around her own feelings.

When she had first heard the news from Drakken she had been horrified. Her mind had immediately started to think of ways to discourage Shego. At that point she had a good grip on the fact that she didn't have feelings to return. But when she had thought Shego had betrayed her, it had hurt more then it should have in her opinion. Added to that was the way her mind and body were responding to the close contact with the older woman. It was to easy to relax in the lap of the woman that she had been fighting for years.

Fortunately, Kim found something to focus her attention on. When Ron's goons had grabbed her after a long fight on the island, Kim had lost the glass rose. Now she found it sitting on the dash of Shego's new jet. The redheaded adverturer carefully plucked the precious gift from where it was jammed between a pair of control banks.

"Thought you might want that back," Shego said casually.

"Thanks." Kim held onto her prize for the remainder of the flight.

The small jet set down on the back lawn of the Load residence. Waiting on the back porch was Team Possible's hacker, Wade, and Ron's good friend Felix. "Saw your signal on my tracking system. Is there already a problem with the jet?" asked Wade.

"No, nerdlinger, the jet is actually one of the best I've ever flown," said the green villainess.

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from someone that has stolen some of the best the world's armies have built," Wade replied slyly. "But if that's not the problem, what is?"

"We have a serious sitch with Ron," Kim entered the conversation. The group retreated to Wade's basement control room where Kim filled her friend in on the seriousness of the situation. Shego added her part of the story about the meeting on the island.

"I can't believe Ron tricked us like that," said Felix. "We were told you had gone straight and he wanted to give you a 'welcome back to the side of good' gift."

Shego eyed the other wheelchair-bound person's ride. "I take it this chair is your design?"

"So are the controls on your new toy outside," replied Felix with a mark of pride.

"Sorry to interupt," said Kim. "But we need to figure out how to get our Ron back. I got the Attitudnator from him, but we need a plan to get it on his head."

"It would be easier if we could just blast him with it like what happened to me that one time," said Shego. She grimaced at the memory of that situation.

Wade nodded in agreement. "If we only had the help of Electronique."

"Isn't she still good?" asked Kim hopefully.

"And still sitting in the prison in Go City," added Shego. "Though I hear that she will be getting out in a few months thanks to good behavior."

"In a few months we may all be bowing down to Supreme Ruler Zorpox," commented Felix.

"Jail break?", asked Shego.

Kim rolled her eyes. "I think it would be enough for me to take the Attitudinator and some tools to the prison and have her fix it there."

The green villainess shrugged. "I guess that would work."

Kim and Shego left Wade to run interference by alerting GJ and the local authorities as well as launching his own cyber attacks against Zorpox. Meanwhile Kim and Shego climbed back in the jet and headed for Go City.

------

While Shego was forced to hide in the jet, Kim had little trouble gaining access to the prison thanks to her reputation as a friend of Team Go. The infamous electrical villainess was held in a specially designed cell deep within the bowels of the prison. The cell was located at the end of a long hallway constructed of non-conductive materials.

"Miss Possible, it is good to see you again," said Electronique in a happy tone. "What brings you back to fair Go City?"

Kim was momentarily taken back by the reception from a woman she had helped put behind bars. "Actually, Electronique, I kinna need your help," Kim said. The redhead held up the Attitudinator and a small toolbox. "You aren't one of those villains that refuses to do the same scheme twice, are you?"

The guard who had been escorting Kim unlocked the door and held it open for her. "I'll be watching the door," he said.

Electronique was quick to begin. Being locked away without access to her life's work had obviously been a burden on her. She quickly had the device completely disassembled. Kim could barely keep up with the other woman's movements as the device was disassembled and the entirety of the cell's small bed was covered in a range of chips that seemed a hopeless mess.

The scattered parts were jostled to the floor when an explosion rocked the building. Alarms began to blare down the hallway.

The Kimmunicator went off. "Kimmie, there's an army of synthodrones headed your way, and it looks like that Yori girl is leading the charge." Kim could hear jet engines and laser fire. While she could see Shego's face on the view screen the older woman was looking out of the canopy of the jet. There was some more firing of weapons. Kim could see the lighting in the jet altering from blue to grey as Shego barrel rolled.

"Looks like they got Aviarius," the green villainess reported after a moment. "But Yori is still inside. Watch your back." Shego cut the connection.

Kim stepped quickly over to the door and scanned the hallway. The guard was laid out on the ground. Kim barely managed to pull her head back into the cell ahead of a deadly swipe from Yori's metal fans. The ninja immediately launched into a series of kicks when she entered the small cell. Kim was forced to retreat until her back was against the wall.

The close quarters hampered both combatants. When Yori attempted another swipe with a fan Kim was able to get a hold of the ninja's wrist. Coming off the wall Kim spun around and pulled Yori over her shoulder and flipped the other woman out of the cell. The redhead did not give Yori the chance to get up, she charged out of the cell after her.

Kim was confronted by a dozen synthodrones in the hallway. The group swarmed around her effectively cutting her off from the ninja. It didn't take long to realize that these were not run of the mill drones when her first attacks were quickly blocked. Kim shifted her stance to a less aggressive form of martial arts and tried to use the enemy's numbers against them.

The fight wore on as the redhead ducked and dived, occasionally managing to take out a drone. It took far longer then she would have liked, and when she finally managed to lay out the last one she realized that Yori had disappeared.

She quickly returned to the cell to find that Electronique and the parts to the Attitudinator were missing. Kim dropped to the floor and scoured the cell carefully. Far beneath the bed against the wall she found a small board of chips that had managed to escape the notice of the ninja. "Small blessings," she mumbled to herself after pocketing the hopefully critical part.

Kim raced back down the halls of the prison in pursuit of the ninja. The jeers of the prisoners echoed off the walls as the cheerleader streaked by. She managed to catch sight of Yori as the woman shoved Electronique out of the hole that had been blasted into the wall of the building when the invaders arrived.

"Stop right there," she hollered out. 

Yori spun around and launched a handful of shurikens before jumping out of the hole. Kim tried her best to sidestep the small blades, but felt a sharp pain when one of the blades dug into her left shoulder. Ignoring the pain, she jumped out of the hole without looking.

Yori and the synthodrones were boarding a fleet of hover cars when Kim landed in the prison yard. Overhead she heard the distinct shriek of Shego's jet.

Seeing Kim's arrival, Yori ordered more drones to attack and went about loading the electrical villainess into a car before strapping herself in.

Kim was forced to deal with the drones and could only watch as the hover car took off with their only hope of getting Ron back. Shego attempted to cut the vechicle off, but couldn't risk a collision or firing on the car for fear of killing Electronique. The green thief could only curse loudly as she pulled the stick to the left and gave up the game of chicken, allowing Yori to escape.

Meanwhile Kim was down to only two drones. She was limping heavily from a hard kick she had received to the back of her knee. The drones used that to their advantage and the one on her bad side came in quick after the other launched a feint to distract the teen heroine. 

Kim screamed out when the drone on her left struck her right where the shuriken was, pushing it deeper. Her legs buckled and she went down under the pain.

She looked up and could see the bottom of a boot decending on her. Kim closed her eyes and awaited the blow. There was the sound of a laser blast and then Kim was showered with the green goo of the destroyed drone. There was another shot and Kim felt more goo splash onto her back.

It was difficult, but Kim managed to get back on her feet and limp over to the jet as it landed and opened. Exhausted, she didn't even think about it as she slumped into Shego's arms and asked to be taken home.

"Shouldn't we take you to a doctor," Shego was happy to see that Kim was able to get up after the beating she had just received. She didn't even mind the fact that she was being covered in syntho goo just as long as her Princess was safe in her arms.

"Don't forget," said Kim. "My mom's a doctor." The redhead closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain. "It's not that bad, anyways," she lied. In fact it hurt badly.

Shego shut the canopy and took off for Middleton. They had lost, yet again, to Zorpox and it was starting to really get on her nerves.

------

Aviarius and Electronique were seated in the main lab of what used to be Drakken's lair. They watched as Ron took a seat at the opposite end of the table.

"What is the meaning of this," said Aviarius. "Not that I mind gettting out of that cage, but aren't you the one that helped Team Go put me in there?"

"I will not help with your evil plans," interjected Electronique.

Ron igronred the former villainess for a moment. "Aviarius, Do you remember that staff you used to steal the powers of Team Go?"

"Of course I remember," he huffed. "It would have worked if not for you and that nosy cheerleader."

Ron grinned evilly. "Good." The blonde man slid a pad of paper across the table. "Start writing down everything. Where you found it. How you found out about it. And most importantly where another one might be," he ordered.

"Why should I help you?" snapped the birdman.

Ron stood and drew a sword from his belt. The blade emitted an eerie blue light. There was a small popping sound and Aviarus found himself crossing his eyes to see the point of a spear inches from his nose. The villain blindly grabbed at the pad while keeping his eyes on the speartip. "I'll get right on that."

"Excellent," Ron said cooly. There was another pop and the sword returned to its natural form. Ron sat back down and placed the blade on the table in front of him. "Electronique, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Ron ran a finger along the length of the blade in front of him. "Please pick the hard way."

Yori laid the pile of Attitudinator parts down on the table.

Electronique eyed the sword and the pile, alternating between them. The electrial genius opened her mouth to speak, but was interupted when Ron put up a hand to stop her. She then noticed Rufus scurry up the man's arm and whisper into his ear.

Ron laughed at whatever he was being told. He then turned his attention back to Electronique. "Think it over." The man made a hasty retreat from the lab leaving Aviarius and Electronique under the watchful eye of Yori.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible is the property of Disney.

------

Shego pushed the small jet to its limit. Kim had made the mistake of pulling out the throwing star that had lodged into her shoulder. The result was a gushing wound. Using the communications system, Shego called ahead to warn Wade.

The hacker warned the Middleton hospital to be on alert and called Mrs. Possible in time for the doctor to meet the jet as it arrived at the hospital. The jet engines hadn't even completely run down when Shego unlocked the front end and rolled out. Dr. Possible and another doctor took the unconscious body of Kim Possible and put her on a gurney and rushed her inside.

Covered in blood and syntho-goo Shego made for quite a sight sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. The green villainess backed her chair against a wall and did the only thing she could. She waited. She was set on staying as long as it took.

After a couple of hours, however, Shego drifted off. Her sleep was not restful. She awoke to find herself being pushed down a hallway. 

Startled at the realization someone had caught her off guard, Shego slammed down on the brake control of the chair. She felt the collision of someone hitting the back of her chair. "Oof," she heard a feminine voice. "What the hell, Shego?"

Shego craned her neck and met eyes with yet another person she had prayed she wouldn't run into until she got back on her feet. The leader of Global Justice, Dr. Betty Director, was glaring down at her with one good eye.

"You didn't think I would be that easy to take in, did you?"

The Director reached over Shego's shoulder and released the brake. "We're just going to a private room so you can clean up," she said. "You stink." True to her word, Dr. Director pushed the chair into the first empty room they found.

She went into the small bathroom and wetted a towel and brought it along with a dry one out to Shego. Betty took a seat on the bed and waited.

When she felt a good measure less sticky Shego turned back to the leader of GJ. "What do you want?" she snapped. She eyed the door and thought about escaping. She could knock out Dr. Director with a blast and probably escape. _But what about Kim?_

"Thanks to young Mr. Load, I've a good bearing on what is going on around here," she stated. "But the one thing he couldn't tell me is why the world's most dangerous woman is helping the good guys instead of leading Zorpox's armies, which are currently doing a number on my men."

"I have nothing to say to you," Shego wanted to get back to the waiting room in case someone came out who had news about Kim. "So if you aren't here to arrest me, we don't have anything to talk about." Shego left the room and started back to the waiting room.

Betty Director caught up quickly and passed the green thief. She stopped at an elevator and pressed the up button. "She's already upstairs in a room," said the Director. Shego glared at the woman as she boarded the elevator.

The ride up was icy in the small space of the elevator. Neither woman cared for the other. Being on the opposite side for so many years made small talk an impossibility.

When the elevator stopped Betty Director led Shego down the hall to a private room. Inside, Kim's parents were talking quietly with their daughter. To Shego's surprise, and great discomfort, Anne came over and gave her a hug when she entered the room. "Thank you for getting her here so quickly."

The thief did her best not to tense up, being unused to such contact from strangers. She insisted that it was no big deal. While dealing with the mother Shego did her best to inspect Kim. The girl seemed to be in good condition. The wound had been closed and her cuts treated. The redhead had a fair amount of bruising, but was looking less pale after a fresh transfusion and an IV of fluids.

Betty Director silently noted Shego's concerned looks at Kim Possible. She also noted Kim's sudden smile when Shego had arrived in the room. She wanted to continue observing, but her cell phone began to ring.

After excusing herself, the Director answered the call in the hall. "This had better be good, Agent Du."

"Sorry to interrupt, ma'am," he said. "But our forces are currently being pushed into retreat. Mr. Stoppable's men are advancing and will soon break through our perimeter. Middleton is about to become a war zone."

Betty quickly forgot the oddities she had witnessed in the hospital room. She ran down the hospital halls until she reached the door and jumped into a waiting car to take her to the front.

"I can't believe Ronald would do all of this," James Possible said back in the room. "I mean, how did he become evil?"

"We're not sure yet, Dad," said Kim. "But we'll get him back."

"You will do no such thing, young lady," said her father. "You're not leaving this room."

"But," she started.

"No," said both of her parents firmly.

Kim paused for a moment. "What about my homework," she said. "This is my first semester of college and I don't want to get behind."

Shego arched an eyebrow, but remained silent. Could Kim give up that easily?

"We need to go pick up the twins," said Anne Possible. "We will stop by the house and get your school supplies."

After a while longer the elder Possibles left Shego to keep an eye on Kim while they ran a few errands now that they were sure their daughter was going to be all right.

After the door closed Kim counted to ten aloud. The door reopened and Mrs. Possible stuck her head back in. "Still here, mom," said Kim. Shego remained silent.

This time once the door was closed Kim tried to get quickly back to her feet. Painkillers dulled the pain, but she still had to slow down once her feet were on the ground. The redhead pulled out the IV and grabbed her clothes before heading to the bathroom. She left the door open a small bit so she could speak with Shego.

"What are you doing, Princess," asked the thief.

"Going to get my boyfriend back," she answered in a tone that said it should be obvious. She returned to the room fully dressed in her dirty mission outfit.

"About that." Shego told Kim about how Ron had referred to Yori as his girlfriend. _I just want to get her to stay here where it's safe, that's all, _she told herself.

Kim stood stock still for a moment. Shego wondered if the girl had shut off like a robot. Suddenly as if nothing had happened she started moving again. She grabbed her Kimmunicator off of the bed stand. "Can you call that jet up to this window?" she asked.

"Ummm. No," said Shego. "Your parents are right. You need rest. Let Global Justice get the buffoon back."

"You may not get this, but I have to help my friend," Kim snapped at the green thief. Shego's face fell and Kim immediately regretted her tone. "Look, I'm sorry, but I have to go… Please."

Shego sighed. "Princess, this is too dangerous. Zorpox wasn't even there and you barely made it out of that fight. You can't win if you are holding back and he's trying to kill you."

"I'll figure it out," Kim dismissed Shego's concerns with a wave of her hand.

"Damn it, Possible," Shego suddenly snapped. "Do you want to end up like me." There was pain in the former villainess' eyes. "Or worse." Kim heard a crack in the 'worse'.

Kim got down on her knees in front of Shego. Without thinking it through she reached out and took her former rivals hands in her own. "I have to do this," she said. "And I need your help."

Shego was looking anywhere but at Kim. "Fine, but don't come crying to me if you get hurt."

Kim nodded and stood back up. Shego had gone back into her shell from too much pain. _We are going to have to have a very long talk when this is all over. Just as soon as I figure out what to say..._

Shego used her remote to summon the jet up to the window of the room. First Kim loaded the chair and then the pilot before climbing out the window herself. She did her best to ignore the pain that seemed to come from every part of her body.

------

"Dementor!" screamed the raging crazy man at his front door. Or at least that is what Dementor thought of the idiot on the monitors that showed the front gate. The blue man was banging away at the steel reinforced hatch that covered the front gate of his castle.

"Vut do you vant," he said after a few minutes of enjoying the obvious terror of his rival mad genius.

"Let me in," ordered Drakken. "Before they get here!" The blue scientist looked over his shoulder and began to beat on the door again.

Rotating the cameras Dementor watched as a squad of Drakken's own men blew a hole in his perimeter fence and began to fire at their boss. Under his metal helmet Dementor's eyebrow arched. This could be very interesting. He opened the gate just long enough to allow Drakken to fall through and then snapped the gates back closed.

There was another explosion as the attackers attempted to blow the door open. Dementor was unconcerned. He had reinforced that door after facing Kim Possible in her super stepping power suit. He released his giant wiener dogs on the unwanted guests and went to find Drakken in the entryway.

"Hahahaha," he laughed at the man standing in his foyer. "Did your men discover their 401k's were stock in your brainwashing shampoo?"

"I wish it was that simple," was the reply. Something in the mad scientist's eye made Dementor believe the story to follow. The short German quickly began the process of contacting every villain he could remember.

------

"Boo-Yahahahahahaha," the sound of evil laughter rang out over the loud speakers mounted around the lair of Zorpox as four large laser cannons rose from the roof and opened fire on the GJ forces below.

Dr. Betty Director, who had just arrived, was forced to take cover behind a local police squad car as her own vehicle exploded in an impressive fireball. "Well that explains the lapse in small arms fire," she deadpanned.

"What are we going to do?" Agent Du cowered next to his commander as the sound and heat of another explosion could be felt. "We should retreat," he amended with his own newly formed plan.

"We will do no such thing, agent," she snapped. "Call in an air strike to take out those cannons."

"All communications were jammed just after I called you in, Ma'am," he reported.

Betty cursed under her breath and peeked over the hood of the cruiser. The four cannons were still for a moment as their sensors searched for any movement to target. The swiveling barrels made for a frightening sight. Their slick black design and reinforced mounts were clearly not the showmanship of Drakken. These were designed for killing.

All four cannons suddenly swiveled up and started firing into the air. The Director scoured the sky and found a single small jet weaving through the thick fire from the cannons. The plane launched it's own series of shots at the cannons only to have to pull up at the last moment. The cannons' reinforcements were holding up against the relatively small blasts the jet could muster.

The GJ forces watched in awe as the jet twisted straight up and stalled high above. The plane freefell for most of the way back down before the pilot managed to get the nose in front and pull out of the dead drop.

The laser cannons were clearly not impressed. They continued their barrage, but the small craft always stayed a step ahead. The jet buzzed the roof between the cannons. In their tracking cannon one hit cannon four causing an explosion that also took out cannon three.

With the difficulty level dropped, the pilot swung the jet around the backside, out of view of both the Director and the two remaining cannons.

When the jet did not come back into sight she turned to her second in command. "Agent Du," she said. "Prepare a full assault. We need to tie up as many of Zorpox's men as we can."

------

**A/N:** Thanks again to all that have taken the time to review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible is the property of Disney.

------

Once the jet was secured Shego approached the side door of the lair and placed her hand on the palm reader. A deep tone sounded twice indicating access denied. "Damn," she said. "That would have been too convenient, huh?"

"I'll just go in through the roof," Kim said after pulling out her grapple.

"And get blasted by those cannons?" Shego asked. "Besides, splitting up proved to be a bad move last time." Shego used her plasma to cut through the panel and exposed the wiring underneath. "Just give me a second."

A few moments later there was a spark and the door slid open. Shego wheeled her way inside to find herself inside the lair's main computer lab. Drakken's typical huge screen computer dominated the far wall. The intruders were surprised to find the room abandoned.

"Let's just see what Ron is up to." Kim tried to activate the computer.

"I'm not so sure that is…" Shego started. The floor gave way underneath the pair when Kim touched the computer's keyboard. The plummet was long enough to make Kim feel a couple of seconds of weightlessness. The landing was still hard on the concrete floor beneath.

Kim heard Shego scream. She shot up quickly and turned to her companion. The green villainess' own wheelchair had landed on top of her legs. The red head hurried to lift the contraption and set it upright nearby.

"Damn it," Shego grunted through clenched teeth. "That hurt."

"Wait," said Kim. "You felt that on your legs?"

Shego paused for a moment, temporarily distracted from the pain. "Ye-yeah." The woman squeezed her own leg. It was faint, but there was something there. It felt like she was being gently caressed when in fact she was squeezing hard, but it was a definite improvement. Shego couldn't help but smile in joy. "I can feel something," she said excitedly.

"That's great," Kim exclaimed. She reached out and hugged Shego. The green thief was so happy she returned it firmly.

"Heartwarming," a voice from above said. The girls looked up to see Ron Stoppable and Yori scowling down at them. "Sorry, I have to say it," he said. "It's so nice of you to drop by." An evil grin spread across his blue tinted face. Rufus, perched on his master's shoulder smacked his little forehead and made a disgusted sound.

"Why are you doing this, Ron?" Kim asked. "What happened to you?"

"I don't answer to you, Kimberly Ann Possible. I'm not your sidekick anymore." Zorpox fingered the hilt of the Lotus Blade at his waist. "In fact, when Electronique is finished with the Attitudinator it will be you taking orders from me." The world went dark as the floor closed over their heads, blocking out all light.

------

Betty Director stood with her back pressed to the side of Zorpox's lair. She and a company of agents had managed to get under the cannons and were trying to regain their breath before attempting to scale the side of the structure.

Across the open space she could see her other agents ducking and hiding, their job of drawing fire from her force complete. Before she could give the order to launch the grapples there was a loud siren sound. The windows on the second story above their heads slid open and henchmen pounced on them from above.

The chaos of close quarter combat quickly engulfed the assault team. The Director fired her stun gun at a large man about to strike her from the left. She spun around in time to grab the wrist of another attempting to get her from behind. After flipping him over she stunned a man trying to strangle her second in command.

In the middle of the fight she heard a voice over her headset. "We have incoming, Director." Betty turned to see a sight too strange to believe. A strange creature was charging directly at them. It was the size of an elephant, but looked like a cross between a ram and a black cat of some sort. Large fangs and curved horns shined in the midday light.

She barely managed to get her men out of the way as the creature crashed through the henchmen and knocked a large hole in the wall of the lair. The beast disappeared inside where loud crashing sounds could be heard for several seconds longer as it burrowed deep into the stronghold.

In the wake of the beast came another strange sight. DNAmy, Drakken, Dementor, and Killigan ran by followed by a small army of Dementor's men. "Slow down, baby," DNAmy yelled after her creation. The odd collection of evildoers disappeared into the door made by the monster.

"Fore!" came a Scottish accent from the other side of the hole followed by several loud explosions.

Agent Du turned to his commander and shrugged. "Umm, orders, ma'am?"

------

After an explosion hit somewhere above, Kim could see a crack of light above. "Something big is going on up there," she said. She moved over to Shego and sat next to the villainess.

"Hopefully someone comes for us soon," Shego added. Kim sat with her hands on her lap. In the green tinted light of Shego's plasma, Kim noted that her skin looked the same as the thief's.

Her mind wondered as they sat silently together listening to the sounds of battle above. _"I accidentally let it out that Shego has a thing for you,"_ Drakken had said. Kim stole a quick peek at Shego's face only to find her sneaking a look of her own. The red head quickly turned away.

After a few more minutes of looking anywhere but at each other Shego spoke up. "Kimmie, I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Kim looked confused. "Sorry about what?"

"What I said at the mall," Shego sighed and looked at the small crack of light like it was the most interesting thing on earth. "It's just that I…" Another explosion forced her to pause for a moment.

Kim found Shego's unlit hand and took it in her own. "You were there when I needed you," Kim said to stop Shego from finishing. "That's all that matters." Kim gave Shego's hand a gentle squeeze. 

Shego returned the gesture before trying to pull her hand free. Kim didn't let her. "I'm not sure about much right now, but I know I am glad you didn't run off after I went into surgery at the hospital."

Another explosion rang inside their prison. This one was much closer. The gap above grew larger.

Kim stood up and started yelling. "Hello," she called out. "We're down here!"

"That could be anyone up there, Princess," Shego cautioned.

"Is that you Shego?" Several shadows eclipsed the light from above. The voice was clearly that of Drakken.

"Maybe I can get my Jagoat to open it up," DNAmy said.

"Back up Amy," came another voice. "I'm just gonna blast the door." It was Killigan.

When Kim and Shego were finally hoisted from the hole they found themselves in the midst of a collection of people they never thought they would see together. Drakken and the other villains were standing side by side with Dr. Director and her GJ forces.

The teen heroine turned to the GJ commander for an explanation. "Enemy of my enemy, I guess," said the Director.

"Where's Ron," Kim asked. Drakken pointed up. "He's on the roof. We can't get anywhere near him. If it wasn't for his helmet, Dementor would have been cut in two by that sword of his." Dementor leaned forward to show a large crease in his helmet.

"He's sealed off the stairs leading up," added Dr. Director. "And we can't get a plane close enough to drop on him." She turned to Shego. "Nice flying, by the way. But the remaining two cannons are now being manually controlled, so we can't repeat the stunt."

Kim wandered around the large expanse looking at the ceiling that separated her from her best friend. Two large scissor jacks disappeared into the roof. "What are those," she asked.

Drakken looked over at the large structures. "Those would be systems to raise and lower the cannons, but they are locked in the up position by massive deadbolts on the roof. We can't lower them."

Kim looked over to the spot where the destroyed cannons had descended automatically after being destroyed. "Can we take those back up?" she said pointing at the blackened remains.

------

Zorpox paced in front of his prisoner. Electronique was fumbling with the parts of the Attitudinator trying to get it reassembled before her captor's patience ran out.

Nearby, Aviarius tested his bonds quietly to avoid any attention being turned on him. His declaration that there had only been one scepter had made him a disposable pawn that Zorpox had decided would make a good human shield. The bird themed criminal was tied to the base of one of the cannons, just in case a Global Justice fighter managed to get close enough to cause trouble.

Zorpox turned to his new girlfriend. "Yori-babe, go check the defenses." Yori bowed and disappeared behind one of the cannons. 

When the cannon three door began to open, Zorpox reacted quickly. He sprinted across the roof like a shot and drew his sword.

Kim felt the breeze of the Lotus Blade as it skimmed inches over her head while she ducked. If the lift had been completely in the up position she would not have been able to get low enough. When the elevator stopped, the teen heroine lashed out with a sweep kick that Ron back flipped away from.

On the far side of the roof the other lift came into view revealing the combined forces of GJ and the villains. Shego rolled straight for Electronique while the others concentrated on the henchmen and syntho-drones.

Kim dove to the left after hearing a pop. A large battle-axe cracked the ceiling where she had just been. While Ron attempted to pull his weapon free Kim struck out with a palm strike that pushed the blonde boy back.

The red head paused as the jolt caused from the strike sent a spike of pain through her recently closed wound. Ron used this pause to lash out with a roundhouse kick to his ex-girlfriend's gut. Kim fell back and landed hard next to the Lotus Blade.

On the other side of the roof Shego reached Electronique. "Here," said the electrical villainess. "It is complete." Shego turned her attention to the fight raging on the roof. GJ and her fellow villains were keeping the henchmen busy, but Kim needed help.

Shego took aim with the device, but was forced to pause when Kim rose and tackled Ron. "Damn it, Princess, get out of the way," she shouted.

Ron heard and looked over. "This tanks," he said as he kicked Kim away. He snatched his sword and dove out of sight. Kim raced after him.

"Stop right there, Ronald," Kim said when they reached the edge of the building. 

Zorpox stood on the ledge with a cocky grin on his face. "Make me," he said in a childish voice.

Kim made a move to grab him, but was struck from the left side and knocked back to the ground. Yori approached with dagger drawn. Kim watched with horror as the ninja bent over her and grabbed a handful of hair. "Finish her," said Zorpox. Yori wielded the dagger like she was about to gut an animal.

A green blast caught the ninja and threw her into Zorpox. The pair was launched over the edge of the building.

Kim rose and dashed over to the edge expecting to see her best friend smash into the ground. She was forced to jerk her head out of the way when Zorpox, holding an unconscious Yori, zipped up and past wearing a small jet pack that had been concealed by his typical baggy clothes.

The newly minted villain hovered just out of reach for a moment. "I'll be back, Kimberly Ann Possible. You will pay for this!"

Shego rolled over next to the heroine and together they watched Ron escape into the distance. "Now what," Shego asked.

Kim let out a long sigh and then smiled down at Shego. "It hasn't been that long since you were a good guy, has it? We wait for the villain's next plot and then we blow up his lair again."

Shego nodded and laughed, "Right."

The pair returned to the main battleground. GJ agents were tying up the last of Zorpox's men. The other villains were nowhere to be seen. "I decided a ten minute head start was called for," said Betty Director.

Shego looked around for an exit. "How much time do I have left," she asked seriously.

Betty pretended not to hear and turned to her men and began issuing orders for Aviarius to be cut down and Electronique to be escorted back to Go City.

"Come on Shego, let's go home," Kim said.

Shego eyed the red head. "Are you going to fix the hole in my bathroom wall?"

"You can stay in the guest room at my house again," Kim offered as they stepped onto the lift and descended from the roof.

"As much fun as it would be to watch you get in trouble for all of this, I think I'll pass,"

Kim froze. "Oh, no. My parents are going to kill me. They've probably already been to the hospital and found out I snuck out."

Shego laughed as she rolled into the cabin of her jet. "Can't help you there, Princess. I told you to stay put." After a reluctant pause she added, "Do you want a lift?"

Kim climbed into the temporary haven of Shego's lap and began thinking of excuses as the jet whizzed towards the suburbs of Middleton and her very angry parents.

------

Yori awoke with a massive headache. At first she didn't move. She kept her breathing even as if she was still asleep. Using all of her senses she tried to figure out where she was without letting the other person in the room know she was awake.

She was sure there was someone out there. Then she heard the chatter of a small rodent. The ninja opened her eyes. She was lying on a small cot in the corner of a large room carved from stone. 

"Good morning, Yori-babe," said Zorpox.

"Where are we, Zorpox-sama," she asked sitting up. The room was large and mostly filled with crates in various states of being unpacked.

"This," the blonde man gestured around, "is my back-up plan." He came closer and sat next to Yori. "We have much to do."

"We will have our revenge, Zorpox-sama," she said taking his hand.

Zorpox looked out across his new lair. His eyes settled on a box labeled: Surface to Surface. "Not only will I have my revenge, but I will have the world," he stated as a clear fact.

------

**A/N:** Thanks to my wife/beta reader for her help so far on this. Also, thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. I appreciate the encouragement and especially the creative criticism.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley and is the property of Disney.

------

"And what exactly did you expect to happen, Kimmie," Shego asked.

"I expected Wade to find him quicker then this. It's been almost a month." Kim poked at the steak sitting in front of her. She and Shego had begun meeting on a regular basis for dinner. Not that either would admit that it was a date.

Shego hid a smirk behind her glass before continuing. "Look, Princess," she said. "Zorpox and the buffoon might as well be two totally different people. Where Ron was stupid and awkward, Zorpox is resourceful, devious. Not to mention he knows how Wade operates. The nerdlinger is going to have his work cut out for him if he's going to find him."

Kim didn't reply immediately, letting Shego get away for once with insulting her friend. The conversation died as the pair ate. When the check came Shego snatched it as usual before Kim could even blink. "I could pay for once, Shego."

"Could, but aren't." Shego handed her credit card to the waiter and turned back to Kim. "I'm not the starving college student, after all," she teased.

"Please," Kim scoffed. "I live at home and my parents are both highly paid professionals."

"Yet you have to keep a job at the mall while still saving the world and keeping up good grades." Shego just loved to needle the redhead.

Kim pouted on instinct, which made Shego laugh out loud. "At least my money is honest," the redhead snapped back. She didn't have to take this.

"Oh, and mine isn't," Shego had an evil grin on her face. "Says who?"

It was Kim's turn to laugh. "Would the thief in the room please raise her hand."

"Here's something for you to think about, Cupcake," Shego said. "Team Go has some nice toys. They have cars, a jet, all of the coolest super hero junk, and a huge base built on a private island. Now where do you think the money came from for all of that? You don't think Hego would just let me steal it, do you? Actually, now that I think about it, that would have been a really good way to really piss off the fatheaded oaf."

"So, if you have so much money, why did I find you in that... that place?" Kim still hated to think about the place she had found Shego. Though she would never say it aloud, it was definitely worse considering Shego's condition. No, saying that out loud would be a very bad idea.

Shego paused for a moment to consider her response. "I was there because I didn't want to be found. I know what people think of me, that I'm a hedonist. I'm sure everyone thought I was on some tropical island or holed up in a fancy resort." Kim nodded. That was exactly what she had thought. "So, I hid where yo.. no one could find me."

Kim heard the slip, but mentioning it would no doubt lead to a conversation she wasn't quite ready for yet, so she let it slide. _Why do we keep dancing around this? _

The waiter returned Shego's card. "Time to get going, I guess," Kim said finally. She really didn't want to go. There was a stack of homework a mile high waiting back home. Also, she was enjoying Shego's company. They always seemed to have a good time when they got together these days. _At least since we stopped trying to kill each other. I wonder if there's anything we can go do tonight?_

The green thief nodded reluctantly. She didn't want the evening to end either. _Come on, Shego, think! There has to be something you could do together!_

Beep be-beep beep. _Damn, not that, _they both thought.

"What's the sitch, Wade," Kim said. Shego rolled over closer to listen in.

"Hey, Kim," he said. "I've got something resembling good news. I found Ron's base."

"That's great," she exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"A massive cave hidden in the mountains to the east," Wade held off for a moment. "I have bad news too. The reason I was able to find his location is because he just launched a dozen missiles directly at Middleton."

"Mass homicide seems a little harsh, even for the evil buffoon," Shego noted.

"Well I've done some satellite scans of the missiles. They don't seem to be carrying any explosives as far as I can tell. I am getting some very strange readings, though," said the computer genius. "The only thing I can say for sure is that they will be landing in half an hour and will be coming down somewhere near downtown."

"How nice of him to save us the gas," the green thief said dryly.

"Is Ron still at the mountain base," Kim asked.

"I doubt it," Wade said. "He'll know I can track the missiles back to their point of origin. I'll contact GJ and warn them. And be careful, Kim."

A dozen new stars appeared in the sky soon after Kim and Shego left the restaurant. At first they were the only ones to notice the new constellation, but soon other night goers started to point.

As the lights became brighter people began to panic and seek cover. Kim and Shego were the only ones still on the street when the first missile slammed nose first into the pavement, shaking the ground and setting off every car alarm in a five mile radius. Eleven more, scattered throughout the downtown area, soon followed the first impact.

The sound of grinding metal forced the pair to cover their ears as the missile they were closest to seemed to fall apart. As the outer shell fell away, something resembling a tree was reveled. Large metallic limbs drooped under the immense weight of human sized pods.

"There have to be fifty pods on that thing," Kim felt dwarfed by the massive structure.

"Something tells me we aren't going to like what's in 'em either," Shego pointed out.

One of the pods cracked open slowly from the bottom, splitting until it was completely flowered open. Dangling from the stem was something resembling a mechanical snake tightly coiled around a central spear.

With a snap the spear fell to the ground and the metal reptile's eyes lit a bright red. The snake unwound itself and slithered along the ground for a few paces before lifting its head and surveying the area. From half a block away it was clear that the evil robot was twice the size of the python it was modeled after.

The beast seemed to be waiting for something. Kim motioned for Shego to follow and led the way to hide behind a nearby car. "We need a plan," she said when they were under cover.

They heard the sound of the other pods dropping their cargo onto the street. The rasp of steel gliding across the cement was growing.

'There are too many to take out one at a time," Shego said. "Zorpox should be nearby controlling the things. Let's find him and ask nicely for the remote." Shego's hands ignited.

"We can't hurt him, Shego," Kim said.

Shego launched a blast at Kim's feet. "What are you doing?" Kim spun around to see one of the snakes recoil back under the car they had been hiding behind.

"Run for it," Shego said, spinning around. Her wheelchair had a good motor, but she struggled to keep up with Kim as they sprinted down the street to Shego's custom built car around the corner.

When they were safe inside the vehicle Kim called Wade. The genius immediately began to compliment the construction of the snakes he was watching on his monitors. "These things are amazing. Each is capable of a full range of attacks alone, but they are also linked for coordinated pack style attacks and movement."

"I'm sure Ron would be happy to hear you approve, but we really need to stop them," Kim said through clenched teeth. Shego swerved hard to the left to avoid a telephone pole that a snake had snapped with a whip of its long tail. Kim was slammed into the door and then back and into the green thief as Shego swerved back to avoid a civilian trying to run from a small pack of the snakes.

"On it," Wade said quickly. "I'll let you know as soon as I can locate the source of the signal controlling them."

"Never thought I would end up your wheelman, Princess," Shego laughed as they skidded around a corner and barreled down on another missile that was still dropping its load of snakes. Shego was forced onto the abandoned sidewalk to avoid having one of the spears land directly on top of them.

"I appreciate the help, Shego." Kim placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze that became harder when she noticed that they were headed directly at a storefront.

The thief spun the wheel around and managed to turn enough to miss the building, but ended up running over several of the snakes jostling the pair in their seats. When they looked back the snakes they had struck were still moving along.

"Damn it," Shego cursed. "How long does it take to find a signal strong enough to control all of this?"

"Let's see you triangulate a moving target using free moving guide points," Wade's voice came from the floor, where Kim had dropped the Kimmunicator during the wild ride.

Kim fished it from beneath her feet. "Did you find him?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," said Wade. "He was in a hover car when I first started looking and that's why it took so long. But he's landed a quarter mile from your current location. I'm sending coordinates now."

Shego tapped the screen of her GPS unit and said, "He landed in the parking lot of the Middleton Mall. We'll be there in a few minutes."

When they entered the mall parking lot Kim thought Shego would just get them close to the landed craft. She was wrong. The pale former villainess kept the gas pedal floored as they approached Zorpox and Yori where they stood next to the craft. The snakes made for a rough approach, but it was still a close call when the ninja and evil genius dove behind the hover car to get out of the way. Only inches spared the new green paintjob Shego had just gotten on the car.

"What are you doing," Kim hollered.

"Relax, Cupcake," Shego said. "I knew they'd get out of the way." She stopped the car and they got out.

"You'll pay for that, you green freak," Zorpox shouted as he came out of hiding.

"Says the newest little boy blue," she shot back. "Dementor, Drakken, myself, it seems crazy skin colors comes with the whole evil thing. I wonder what color Yori is going to turn? My money's on pink."

Zorpox drew his sword, which seemed to grow large serrations, and took a few quick steps in their direction before stopping. He scowled deeply, but took a moment to calm himself.

Meanwhile several of the snakes began to move quickly toward Kim and Shego. The pair split up and Kim dove to the right. She flipped over the first snake and landed on the back of another. A cold metal tail quickly wrapped itself around her leg.

Kim let out a small gasp at how cold the metal felt. It was a warm summer evening and there was something seriously wrong with this sitch. Soon the cold began to really hurt, more then the pressure of the creature around her leg.

"As you can no doubt tell I have discovered cold fusion, Boo-yahahahahahaha," Zorpox laughed even as he reflexively ducked a plasma blast aimed at his head. Another blast destroyed the snake holding Kim.

Shego turned to continue firing at Ron, but felt a sudden drop as a pair of the snakes ripped the wheels off of her chair. The green thief found herself laid out on her back. She felt a chill as a snake slithered across her legs and up her body. She blasted it.

From her back it was hard to keep up a decent defense against wave after wave of snakes. She could only hope Kim was fairing better. It took what seemed an eternity, but she managed to sit up and fire while using the destroyed chair as a backing.

Yori appeared over her and Shego panicked. The ninja's plasma shield left Shego helpless at her hands. "Kim," she called for help. The ninja was on top of her quickly.

A snake smashed into the ninja from behind. Yori spun around to face Kim. The redhead lashed out with a kick to Yori's midsection. The ninja sidestepped and threw a fast series of palm strikes that left Kim's arms numb from blocking. 

Kim performed a back flip kick that forced the ninja back. The second she was back on two feet Kim launched herself forward and tackled Yori. The pair rolled amongst the snakes fighting for the upper hand.

"Nothing like a good cat fight, eh Shego?" The thief turned to see Zorpox leaning casually against the side of her car. The man was watching his current and former girlfriends rolling around and trying to kill each other with a half smile that made Shego's blood boil.

Keeping her hand out of sight, Shego grabbed a length of steel pipe that had been a part of her now destroyed chair. Trying to keep the green glow down, the thief heated the pipe until she was sure it was glowing red.

"Think fast buffoon," she said while casually tossing the pipe to the man standing nearby. Out of reflex, Zorpox latched onto the pipe before it could soar over his shoulder. This was definitely a time it would have been better to be his old klutzy self.

Zorpox screamed in pain and dropped both the pipe and the control unit in his hands. When the controller hit the ground Shego was able to blast it easily. The snakes began to power down. The mass of glowing red eyes faded.

Yori responded to her boyfriend's pain by jumping away from Kim and trying to attack Shego. Her sudden change in direction left her open to a blow from the redhead that left her unconscious.

Seeing that he was losing again, Ron attempted to flee. Kim was right on his tail as he sprinted for his hover car. When a series of plasma blasts beat him to the hover car and destroyed his escape, Ron turned and reached to draw his sword.

Kim grabbed the end of the hilt with one hand to hold it in its sheath. Using her free hand she punched her best friend in the gut hard enough to knock the air from him. "Sorry, Ron, but this is for your own good," Kim said before knocking him out with a hard shot to the jaw.

With the Lotus Blade locked away in the trunk and Ron and Yori tied up the pair waited for Global Justice to arrive.

Betty Director arrived with the Attitudinator in hand. "Good timing, Director," said Shego. "Where is it in your GJ regulations to let the cheerleader do all the dirty work before showing up to claim the glory?"

"Let's see if we can put an end to this Zorpox problem," said Dr. Director, ignoring Shego. She had decided that was the only real way of handling the volatile woman.

"Doubtful," scoffed the subject of discussion. Zorpox shook his head as he became fully aware of his surroundings. "But you're welcome to try."

The leader of Global Justice fired the weaponized Attitudinator at the pair tied to the light pole. There were some impressive fireworks as the beam was deflected up and into the fixture at the top of the pole.

"Told ya," said Zorpox.

"What did you do, Ron," Kim asked with concern.

"That would be telling," he said in a singsong voice. "You awake, Yori-babe," he then said over his shoulder.

"Yes, Zorpox-sama," she replied.

"Then I think it's time for us to be going."

"Yes, Zorpox-sama." There was a flash of hand movement by the ninja and then smoke engulfed the area.

"Everyone watch yourselves," shouted the Director. 

Kim moved away from the fight and blindly reached to keep the car's trunk closed. Sure enough, she felt someone try to lift just as she pressed down. "Damn you, Kimberly Ann," she heard Zorpox curse from nearby.

When the smoke finally cleared the evil duo was nowhere to be seen. "This is what I never missed from being a hero," commented Shego. "All of your hard work just evaporates when you turn over the bad guy to the cops."

"How many times did I catch you," Kim asked.

"Exactly my point," Shego returned.

"If you two don't mind I need to see to cleaning up all of these robots," Betty Director said before leaving the girls to their own devices.

When the pair was alone Kim helped Shego back into the car. Kim climbed into the passenger seat before leaning on her former nemesis's shoulder and starting to cry. Not knowing what to say to the redhead, Shego could only hold Kim and try to comfort her by gently stroking her hair.

"I've lost him," Kim sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Kim," said Shego. "I'll do whatever I can to help." The green thief sincerely would do anything she could to make her princess smile again.

"Just promise you won't leave me," Kim said in an almost whisper.

Shego hugged Kim close. "I'm not going anywhere, Pumpkin." That was an easy promise for her to make.

-----

Global Justice and Wade both kept up a constant vigil for any signs of Zorpox or his sidekick Yori. There was an attempt on the Yamanouchi School where someone tried to steal the Lotus Blade soon after Kim returned it, but the intruder escaped without being unmasked.

Rumors circulated around the villain community about someone building a new type of fortress, but no one seemed to know anything substantial.

Rumors and shadows seemed to be the closest Kim could get to her old friend.

-----

Two Months Later:

Shego rolled to the door of her new Upperton apartment and opened it. The grin on her face slipped when she discovered it wasn't the person she had been waiting for standing in her doorway.

"Wow, Shego, that's a beautiful dress," said Dr. Drakken. "But it's just karaoke night."

Shego rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to karaoke night, Dr. D," she said. "I have plans with someone else tonight."

"Someone else?" the blue scientist appeared confused.

"Yeah, someone else," said a new voice behind him. "You look great, Shego," said Kim Possible. 

"Thanks." Drakken noticed how Shego practically glowed when Kim smiled at her. "I'll just go get my purse."

Shego left Drakken and Kim alone in the hallway for a moment. "So you and Shego…" Drakken led.

"Are going on a date as soon as you disappear," Kim finished for him. She gave the man a look.

"Right, well I'll just be going then," Drakken turned around before letting a grin conquer his face. "Until next time, Possible." The blue man left before Shego could return.

When Kim and Shego reached the elevator that led to the underground parking lot Kim pressed the button before seating herself in Shego's lap. "This won't be that long of a ride, Kimmie," Shego said, not displeased to have Kim in her arms.

"You want me to get up?" Shego couldn't see it, but she was sure there was a pout on the younger woman's face. She gently put her hand on Kim's chin and turned it toward her own. Sure enough, the girl had an exaggerated puppy dog pout plastered on her face.

Shego laughed and leaned forward so they were closer. "No, this is good for me," she said.

The teen heroine then smiled back. "Good, because I think I like it this close." Kim leaned in and their foreheads touched.

Shego took in a deep breath and with it the scent of the woman sitting on her lap. The retired thief closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of having her Princess right where she wanted. Her eyes still closed, she felt Kim shift slightly. Before she could open her eyes she felt something soft and warm press against her lips.

The End.

-----

A/N: Yes, I left Ron and Yori evil and there is a reason for that... eventually. For now I think it is time to let Zorpox alone to think up some new diabolical ways to conquer the Earth. 

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
